Una Historia para Contar en la Oscuridad
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Hay muchas razones para temer a lo desconocido... Y las cosas que danzan entre las sombras de esta noche, intentaran hacerles ver eso a los Maestros del Palacio de Jade. El primer especial de Halloween que hago (que se me salió de las manos nuevamente, como ocurrió con el de navidad). [Rated: T... Pero hay muertes y menciones menores de sangre]
1. El cuenta cuentos espantado

**¡Bienvenidos lectores y lectoras de FF! A este intento de especial de Halloween que espero que disfruten.**

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**"El cuenta cuentos espantado".**

Era el día de Halloween en el Valle de la Paz, habían muchas decoraciones alusivas a ello por todas las calles, comercios y casas. Los niños se disfrazaron para ir a pedir dulces y algunos adultos estaban celebrando junto a otros - con mascarás cubriendo sus rostros - en varios juegos que los comerciantes habían puesto por todo el Valle.

También había alguien quien estaba cumpliendo años este día, era una de las Maestras más conocidas de allí. Y se le conocía muy bien por ser menos amigable que cualquier otra persona que vivía en el Valle. Siempre entrenaba sola, no le gustaba mucho hablar con las personas y ustedes ya saben de quien estoy hablando, así que voy a dejar de alargarme y no les voy a seguir explicando... Saben quién es, ¿no?

Si no tienen ni idea de quien es, probablemente diciendo que es una de las únicas personas capaces de hacer bien el Golpe de Fuego les refresque la memoria.

Los Cinco Furiosos, al no saber que día había nacido ella con exactitud, decidieron hace unos años atrás que celebrarían su cumpleaños el día en que llegó al palacio de Jade **(Que gran suerte tienes que tener para que celebren tu cumpleaños un 31 de octubre...)**. Y este mismo día, para celebrarlo, abrirán las puertas del Palacio de Jade para que la gente del Valle pueda asistir al gran festín que van a tener a media noche.

El resplandor de la luna iluminaba cada sendero oscuro en el Valle. Y ya faltaba poco para que se hiciese media noche, pero Shifu era el único Maestro que se encontraba dentro del Palacio, preparando todo para el festín.

Sus ex-estudiantes (y su hija adoptiva) le habían dicho que tenían que hacer algo para antes del festín.

* * *

_A las afueras del Valle de la Paz, en el bosque de bambú..._

Estaban los 6 Maestros restantes del Palacio de Jade reunidos, sentados en unos bancos improvisados hechos de bambú, alrededor de una fogata. Mantis estaba a punto de contarles una historia de terror que no iban a olvidar (según él) y que los dejaría helados por toda la noche. Tigresa insistió muchas veces en que no quería ir, pero los otros Furiosos y Po la incentivaron a que los acompañase.

Y allí están ahora, reunidos para escuchar la historia de terror que tenía preparada Mantis.

"Vamos, Mantis, cuenta ya tu historia para que regresemos al Palacio." Comentó Tigresa cruzada de brazos, mirando al insecto.

"Jeje, está bien. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para prepararme. Contar historias de este calibré no es sencillo, ¿sabes?" Respondió Mantis, sintiendo como la mirada que le estaba dando Tigresa, le estaba quemando por dentro. "Muy bien, tranquila. Ya lo haré. Solo deja que me acuerde cómo es que empieza..." Terminó chillando Mantis para saltar a uno de los bancos de bambú y quedarse pensando en como empezaba la historia.

Po jugando con sus dedos, murmuró, "Solo espero que la historia no sea de Jombies..."

Mono, sentado al lado izquierdo del panda, puso su mano encima del hombro de este, y le dijo tratando de calmarlo, "No te preocupes, Po. Mantis nunca supo como contar buenas historias de terror... O historias en general." Tigresa y Víbora no pudieron evitar reír un poco por lo bajo ante el comentario de Mono, cosa que molesto mucho al insecto. Po se sintió un poco menos nervioso gracias a eso.

"La historia más terrorífica que Mantis se puede llegar imaginar, es la de él encontrándose con una hembra que lo quiera." Siguió comentando Grulla, haciendo que todos (excepto Mantis), intentasen aguantarse las ganas que tenían de reír para no molestar más al insecto.

"No, ya estoy cansado de esto." Se quejó Mantis, saltando al hombro de Po y bajando la mirada para luego observar a todos los presentes con una cara que detonaba mucha seriedad.

_"Todo comenzó una noche de lluvia y tormenta. Para ser más precisos, la noche antes de Halloween,"_ Todos dirigieron su atención a Mantis, quien estaba narrando la historia de terror desde el hombro del panda.

* * *

_"Aquella noche, una pareja se peleó y al hombre lo echaron de su casa._

_Se refugió en la posada más cercana. Y la noche siguiente, a las 12:10, volvió a casa para ver a su mujer._

_Para poder entrar, inventó una excusa y dijo que había olvidado su ropa en el piso de arriba, así que su mujer fue a buscarla._

_Mientras tanto, él fue a la cocina para buscar un cuchillo y regresó hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido._

_Al bajar las escaleras, la mujer dijo, '¿Qué estás escondiendo ahí detrás?' _

_Y tras esbozar una amplia sonrisa... __Él la apuñalo 10 veces gritando '¡Tu muerte!'."_

* * *

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo de la noche, causando un estruendoso ruido justo cuando Mantis estaba imitando la voz del hombre. Y todos, con los pelos de punta, se asustaron un poco.

"Eso fue turbio..." Murmuró Grulla, mirando a todos lados, algo paranoico por lo que pasó.

* * *

_"Y entonces... Después del asesinato, pasó un año entero... __Y en el mes de octubre, el día de la famosa fiesta, el hombre fue a la casa de la hermana de su ex y la degolló. __Pero la vecina oyó los gritos, miró por la ventana y vio al asesino. _

_Pero él también la vio. _

_Ella llamó inmediatamente a los guardias y el asesino huyó._

_Ella lo describió de pies a cabeza, temblando. __El hombre medía al menos dos metros y llevaba una máscara que solo dejaba ver su amplia sonrisa. __Desafortunadamente, en Halloween del año siguiente... El hombre irrumpió en la casa de esa única testigo... __Y la apuñaló 10 veces._

_Se dice que año tras año, sigue apareciendo en la noche de Halloween, así que tengan cuidado... __Porque puede estar en cualquier lugar..._

_Nunca ha sido detenido._

_Por lo que... Quizás esta aquí junto a nosotros.__"_

* * *

Terminó el relato de la historia Mantis, sintiendo como Po temblaba y, por la expresión que tenía en su cara, parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

"Eso es espeluznante." Murmuró Po con los pelos de punta, temblando dónde estaba sentado.

"Eso mismo iba a decir yo." Le siguió Tigresa con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

"Yo creo que mejor me iré a volar un rato chicos, ¡nos vemos luego!" Dijo Grulla, volando de allí para quitarse esa historia de la cabeza.

"Y... Yo me iré a encerrarme por todo lo que queda de la noche en el Palacio..." Mascullo Mono, levantándose de allí, y dirigiéndose a paso rápido al Palacio de Jade. Un lugar seguro para él.

"Yo... Tengo algo que hacer en el Valle, ¡los veo luego!" Se despidió Víbora, arrastrándose muy rápidamente de regreso al Valle.

Mantis, unos segundos después, saltó del hombro de Po y empezó a reírse tumbado bocarriba en el suelo.

"¡Jajajaja! No me hagan llorar, ¡se la creyeron!"

Po y Tigresa, dejando de estar conmocionados por la historia, lo fulminaron al instante con la mirada y le preguntaron "¿Toda eso fue inventado?"

Él, quitándose una lagrima del ojo de tanto reír, les contestó, "Si. Jajaja ¡Y SE LO CREYERON!" para seguir riéndose sin parar en el suelo.

Ambos estaban por aplastarlo por haberles hecho pasar un mal rato, pero solo suspiraron resignados y se fueron de regreso al Valle, dejando a Mantis riéndose solo en la fogata. Mantis no se dio cuenta de ello por estar riéndose tanto y cuando volteó a ver si ellos seguían allí, notó que ahora estaba completamente sólo en la fogata.

"Ahhh... Que risa. Y lo mejor es que los acabo de engañar dos veces. Porque esa historia es, en parte, cierta." Al terminar de decir esto, Mantis diviso como algo en el bosque estaba mirándolo fijamente a lo lejos y no apartaba su mirada de él. "Eh... ¿Hola?" Saltó hasta llegar a estar lo más cerca posible a la fogata y pudo ver que era probablemente el panda o incluso Tigresa, por lo grande que era esa persona que ahora estaba caminando hacia él. "Ah, eres tú. Vaya susto me diste. Pensé que eras alguien más." Suspiró Mantis aliviado. Pero esa figura que estaba caminando hacia él no era un panda ni un tigre. "¿Qué traes ahí atrás?" Le preguntó Mantis a la figura, viendo que traía algo atrás de su espalda.

Esta fue acercándose lentamente y, cuando llegó a estar cerca de la fogata, exclamó con una voz de ultratumba, "¡Tu muerte!" e intentó apuñalarlo con un cuchillo que sacó de atrás de su espalda.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Oh yesss. Ya nos estamos acercando a _esa_ fecha y quiero terminar este pequeño especial para antes de Halloween. Va a ser un reto para mí, sabiendo lo lento que soy al seguir escribiendo un Fic, pero tengo esperanzas en que lo terminaré para antes de esas fechas (ja, que buen chiste).**

**La inspiración para esto me vino de un juego que estaba jugando 8cho (un youtuber), que se trataba de algo muy diferente a esto, pero que tenía una gran historia metida dentro de este. Y como se lo pueden imaginar, esa historia es la que ya alguien les narró en este capítulo.**

**No sé cuántas actualizaciones tendrá, pero tengo esperanzas en que no serán muchas (mi obsesión con la palabra "esperanzas" es fuerte).**

**Si quieren, pueden dejar una review sobre cualquier cosa (ya no me importa que, pero espero que la dejen).**

**Y sin más que decir... ****Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. Una buena observación

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"Buena observación".**

"¡AYUDA!, ¡CHICOS!, ¡ALGUIEN!" Fue gritando Mantis, saltando de un lado a otro por todo el Valle.

Alguien más atrás, en la fogata, lo había intentado asesinar. Y casi lo lograba, si no fuese porque él escapó gracias a la velocidad a la que se podía mover (el ser pequeño, tenía ciertas ventajas). El asesino falló al intentar apuñalarlo con el cuchillo que tenía, y al ver que Mantis empezó a acercarse al Valle, este se ocultó entre las sombras, sin dejar de observarlo desde ellas.

La gente del Valle al escuchar los gritos de Mantis, dirigieron su atención al insecto, pero no se atrevieron a ayudarlo.

El insecto cruzó todo el Valle, y al estar saltando por los escalones que llevaban al Palacio, por la prisa que llevaba, chocó con alguien e instintivamente se preparó para enfrentar a esa persona.

_**[Ouch]**_

Ese alguien, soltando un pequeño quejido por el golpe, le preguntó "¿A qué viene toda esa prisa, Mantis?"

Mantis al ver que esta vez si era Po, se relajó y dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

"¡PO!, ¡TIGRESA!" exclamó Mantis después, saltando al hombro de Po y aferrándose de este lo más fuerte que podía. "Oh, no saben cuanto me alegro de verlos. Algo está persiguiéndome desde que quede sólo en la fogata, y creo que me quiere matar." Dijo temeroso Mantis, mirando hacia atrás de ellos.

Tigresa subiendo los escalones al lado de Po, soltó un: _**[Jajá, muy gracioso]**_ y terminó por decir de manera cortante, "No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, Mantis." para seguir subiendo los escalones e ignorar por completo lo que había dicho el insecto.

"Vamos, Tigresa, sé que hice mal en haberlos engañado con la historia. Pero esta vez estoy hablando muy en serio." Admitió Mantis, mirando como la tigresa solo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza. Po de pronto arqueó una ceja y paró de caminar en seco.

"Chicos, algo no está bien." Les dijo el panda a ambos. Tigresa volteo a ver a Po, extrañada por lo que acababa de decir el panda. Y Mantis, curioso por saber a qué se refería su amigo oso, se le quedó mirando, esperando por una respuesta.

Po con su dedo índice señaló al suelo y comentó en shock "Los escalones..."

Mantis y Tigresa siguieron con su vista el lugar al que estaba apuntando Po con su dedo índice, y observaron como había un pequeño, pero notable, rastro de sangre bajando por los escalones.

Era reciente, la sangre seguía bajando sin parar. Desparramándose por cada uno de los escalones.

Y en los últimos escalones que llevaban a la entrada del Palacio, yacía el cuerpo inerte de un primate.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Les puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo será más largo que este.**

**Este capítulo quedo así de corto porque lo que le sigue va a ser... _Heavy_.**

**Y antes de traumatizar a alguien sensible, ****les quería advertir esto.**

**Este Fic no será muy extenso y trataré de terminarlo el próximo Halloween.**

**Así que, si****n mucho más que comentarles...**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	3. Complicaciones

_**Última edición: 02/07/2020.**_

* * *

**"****Complicaciones".**

Bien, bien... ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, nos quedamos justo cuando ellos encontraron el cuerpo de Mono.

Los tres no se lo podían creer. Hace unos momentos estaban junto a él en la fogata escuchando una historia de terror, y ahora lo habían encontrado tirado en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre.

"No... Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Por favor, no me digan que él esta..." Decía Mantis casi en un suspiro, viendo con cierto horror el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. Tigresa sacudiendo su cabeza, saliendo del shock en el que estaba, se acercó al cuerpo de Mono para examinarlo más de cerca. Y al hacerlo, notó que en uno de los costados de su cuerpo - cerca de sus costillas - había una especie de corte que, aunque no era profundo, podía haber hecho que se desangrase.

_'¿Fue el asesino del que estaba hablando Mantis?'_ Se preguntó ella. La teoría más razonable que podría encajar con todo eso, era la de que el asesino lo fuese hecho. Pero algo le olía mal a la felina rayada; la herida que tenía Mono no era lo suficientemente profunda como para haberlo matado al instante y, en caso de que Mono estuviese luchando por buscar ayuda, debería de haber durado más tiempo en desangrarse con una herida tan pequeña. Mantis, saltando del hombro de Po, terminó por quedar parado en el hombro de Tigresa, viendo con preocupación el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

"¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?" Le preguntó Mantis a la felina, recibiendo como respuesta que Tigresa se encogiera de hombros mientras sacudía lentamente su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro por no tener las suficientes pistas como para saberlo. Po, por su lado, estuvo observándolos a ambos desde atrás; estaba aterrado, pero en el fondo quería que se hiciese justicia por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo. Así que dejando a Tigresa y a Mantis allí, Po corrió en dirección al Palacio. Ambos Furiosos voltearon a verlo, confusos por la reacción del panda.

"No se preocupen. Voy a ir a buscar al Maestro Shifu, él debe de saber algo acerca de todo esto." Les explicó el panda, vociferando mientras se acercaba a la entrada del Palacio.

"Po, ¡regresa! El asesino podría estar en cualquier lugar del Palacio." Le advirtió Tigresa al panda, dejando a un lado el asunto del asesinato de Mono, corriendo hacia el panda para intentar detenerlo.

Po no hizo caso a la advertencia de la felina y entró al Palacio de todos modos. Todo estaba en su lugar, y no había indicios de pelea alguna.

_'Que extraño...' _pensó él, viendo como el dragón dorado que estaba encima de la Piscina de la Luna - el lugar donde estaba el Rollo del Dragón - ahora era de color morado, con las escamas de su cabeza de un tono grisáceo y los ojos dorados. Tigresa, corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas - con Mantis en su hombro derecho, se estaba acercando a él mientras veía como el panda estaba mirando atentamente al estanque.

"Tigresa, creo que estas un poco paranoica. No creo que el 'asesino' pueda estar aquí-" Pero cortando al instante lo que estaba por terminar de decir Po, las puertas del Palacio se cerraron justo detrás de él, dejándolo encerrado allí dentro.

"¡NO!" Gritó Tigresa, chocando con las puertas del Palacio para después levantarse y seguidamente darle varios golpes a las puertas para intentar abrirlas. Sintiendo que las cosas solo iban a ir a peor.

* * *

**...**

El viento nocturno pasando entre sus plumas, las majestuosas estrellas brillando más allá del cielo, la luna guiándolo con su luminosidad, y un silencio que lo tranquilizaba. Grulla estaba sobrevolando el Valle, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad para dejar de pensar en la historia que les contó Mantis. Y lo había logrado. Gracias a lo relajante que era para él el volar en medio de una noche tan serena como esa, había olvidado por completo el asunto. Pero al bajar su cabeza y mirar en dirección al Valle, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo desestabilizar su vuelo.

Había visto a lo lejos a alguien que él juraría que estaba muerto. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando por lo que Mantis le contó?

Al pasar una de sus alas por su rostro y parpadear un par de veces, Grulla entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada una vez más a ese ser que había visto antes. Encontrándose con una realidad que lo desconcertaba; lo que vio antes era real. Y al volver a dirigir su atención hacia adelante, chocó con una pared de una de las casas del Valle.

_**[AHH...]**_

El pobre no se lo esperaba, y se intentó levantar lo más rápido que pudo porque tenía que advertirles a los otros sobre el peligro que estaban a punto de enfrentar esa noche, pero una daga que se incrustó en su espalda lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Lo siento, Maestro Grulla, pero ahora que sabes de mí, voy a hacerte caer en un sueño eterno del que nunca volverás a despertar." Ese ser estaba esperando a que el ave cometiese un error para tomar ventaja de ello. Y Grulla lo hizo, se desconcentró, y esa desconcentración, acabó con la vida del Maestro del Palacio de Jade de una vez por todas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Si. Lo sé, es corto. Pero es necesario. Tengo pensado algo grande para esto, e ir de poco a poco me está ayudando a ir fluyendo más en la historia del Fic.**

**Tienen muchas preguntas y poca información, pero pronto todo se resolverá...**

**Pobre Grulla, no duró ni cuatro capítulos con vida xD**

**Pronto volveré a actualizar esto, y espero terminar de escribir todo para antes de/justo el día de Halloween que viene.**

**Sin más, recuerden que en el mundo de la literatura ya no hay nada nuevo que se pueda inventar porque ya todo lo que se imaginen - ha sido inventado, hay pocas series que logran transmitir realismo y las pocas que lo hacen son - en la mayoría de los casos - buenas, y no olviden que el perfeccionismo es imperfecto en sí.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
